


That feeling

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Pairing, Coach Kisame, Crush at first touch, Crushes, Fencing, Fencing lessons, First Crush, First Meetings, Itachi is 14, Kisame is 20, M/M, Secret Crush, Start of pining, Student Itachi, Visually impaired Itachi, age gap, don't fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: If he had been a little less controlled, he would have let a curse slip away.If he had been a little less Itachi Uchiha, he wouldn’t have been there right now.“I’m starting to think the real problem is the ears. Did you wash them this morning?”
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 38





	That feeling

“Tighten that foil, Uchiha”.  
  
  
 _Damn it.  
  
_ If he had been a little less controlled, he would have let a curse slip away.  
  
If he had been a little less Itachi Uchiha, he wouldn’t have been there right now.  
  
  
“I’m starting to think the real problem is the ears. Did you wash them this morning?”  
  
  
He forced himself not to retort.  
  
He increased his clench on the fencing foil.  
  
If he had raised his head, he would have seen that more or less half of the students were using the right grip.  
  
He pursed his lips, the only sign of disappointment he allowed himself to show.  
  
 _If I raised my head, I wouldn’t see a damn thing.  
  
_ With his eyes focused on the thin blade he held, he heard the instructor's quick, aggressive footsteps approaching.  
  
 _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.  
  
  
_ “You know what’s worse than being clueless, not listening”.  
  
Itachi thought he should have been grateful to him for not ridiculing him in front of all the other boys, almost all of whom were older than him.  
  
He was the only fourteen-year-old in the room.

“I showed how to hold a fucking foil. And not just once, if I remember correctly”.  
  
Yes, he had shown it.  
  
God, how Itachi would have loved to see that.  
  
  
“Hoshigaki-san, I…” His palms were sweaty. _Why though?_ He lowered his voice until it was almost reduced to a mere whisper. “… I didn't see”. Was there such a thing as pathetic, Itachi doubted. Maybe just his stubbornness in not wanting to wear glasses. Was that so strange?  
  
Kisame Hoshigaki probably didn’t know. He would have taken it as bullshit. It was right that he took it that way, because what else was it but bullshit?  
  
  
“You didn’t see”, he didn’t sound annoyed, “your father told me so”. Itachi bit the inside of his cheek. “I won't bother repeating what he said, I don’t think it would make you feel any better. Instead...”.  
  
Itachi Uchiha couldn’t see very well. But he could _feel.  
  
_ And he felt his instructor's hands rest on his own, not gentle, not polite, but hasty and rough; he felt them fumbling to get his fingers to grip the hilt in a certain way; he felt them tighten to indicate him how much force he should use, he felt them.  
  
  
“Do you understand, Uchiha?”  
  
“Yes, Hoshigaki-san”.  
  
  
Yes, he really did understand.  
  
A moment of pure and total understanding. He should have pondered it, but the conclusion was so blatant that it wouldn't be possible for him to ignore it.  
  
  
“These fucking formalities. I'm Kisame. Call me by name and cut it short with all the _san_ ”.  
  
“Alright”.  
  
An understanding that would lead him to attend the gym assiduously all the way through college.  
  
And beyond.  
  
  
Itachi couldn’t see.  
  
But he could feel.  
  
And he had felt his guts tangle in contact with those hands, had felt his heart tremble imperceptibly, had become aware of his every movement, his every breath.  
  
He had felt that to the core.  
  
And if he couldn’t see without wearing a pair of goddamn glasses, fine, he'd get used to it.  
  
But that _feeling,_ it was the most intense thing he'd ever felt.  
  
And no one was going to take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two. Hopelessly. The fact they didn't get their own deserved happy ending left me very bitter, so I cope writing tooth-rotting fluff.  
> But hey, how could anyone blame me?  
> Your words mean a lot, so feel free to unload your thoughts (and kudos) on this piece.


End file.
